Durmiendo con Gajeel
by Hirika-chan
Summary: Levy cree que no es el tipo de novia que Gajeel quiere, luego de salir corriendo del gremio y quedarse en la librería hasta noche, una tormenta comienza dando lugar a la oportunidad perfecta para conocer lo que hay en el corazón del pelinegro. Two-shot
1. ¿Te gusta?

Durmiendo con Gajeel

¿Te gusta?

Era un día normal en cierto gremio muy conocido por ser el más fuerte de todo Fiore pero aun mas conocido por sus grandes (y cuando digo "grandes" en verdad eran "GRANDES") destrozos cada vez que iban de misión. Pero en estos momentos no nos importan sus destrozos rutinarios, lo que nos importa es la situación que se está llevando a cabo en este lugar.

Como se dijo al principio, el día estaba bastante normal (peleas, mesas y sillas volando, lo típico). En la barra del gremio se veían a 3 magas ablando muy a gusto, ajenas al destrozo que tenía lugar unos metros delante de ellas.

-Oye, Lu-chan- llamo la pequeña maga de escritura solida a su amiga.

-Dime Levy-chan-

-¿Ya hablaste con Natsu de "eso"?-

-¡L-Le-Levy-chan! ¿Porque me preguntas eso tan de repente?- dijo la maga de espíritus totalmente roja.

-No lo se, últimamente los veo más juntos-

-Es cierto Lucy- esta vez habló la maga de Satan Soul.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que si hemos hablado un poco más y pronto espero confesar lo que siento-

-¡Que bien Lu-chan!-la maga peliazul estaba muy feliz por su amiga -_ojalá yo tuviera ese valor- _pensó, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por cierto Dragon Slayer de hierro, solo que aún no podía decir nada.

-¿Y tu Levy-chan?- preguntó Lucy

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas-

-Ya sabes, ¿le mencionaste a Gajeel sobre tus sentimientos?- dijo en un susurro para que no la escucharan.

-¿De-de que hablas Lu-chan?- dijo con un abundante sonrojo en su rostro.

-Sabes a que me refiero, he notado que desde hace un tiempo no le quitas la mirada de encima, cada vez que van a alguna misión regresas muy feliz-

-E-eso es porque nos fue bien en la misión-

-Levy-chan- dijo con una mirada un tanto seria -Soy tu amiga, y se lo que te pasa, esta bien que seas tímida, pero ¿porque no le dices lo que sientes?-

La conocía demasiado bien, así que mentir no era una opción, por lo cual decidió decir la verdad.

-No lo se- suspiró -No creo ser la persona adecuada para alguien como el- confesó con la mirada baja y un aire triste.

-¿Porque lo dices?- La maga de espíritus no encontraba razón alguna.

-Pues por que yo soy pequeña y el grande, yo soy débil y el fuerte, además parezco una niñita cuando en realidad tengo 17 años, y mi apariencia no es de "su tipo"-

-¿Su tipo?-Lucy no entendía ese termino

-¡Si!, yo no soy precisamente una modelo, no tengo un cuerpo bonito como el tuyo, o el de Mira-

-Levy-chan, eso no es necesario para que le gustes a Gajeel, aún sin eso llamas su atención cada dia-

-¿Su atención?- ahora la que no entendía era Levy

-Exacto, aunque no lo notes, el siempre te está viendo... Como ahora-

-¡¿Eh?!- su cara estaba roja

-Sí, mira-

Levy volteó disimuladamente a la mesa en donde se encontraba Gajeel y notó que Lily no estaba pero lo que más llamo su atención era que en efecto la estaba viendo, cruzaron miradas ella volteó de nuevo hacia Lucy quien sonreía picarona.

-Le gusssstas- mencionó Lucy rodando la lengua igual que Happy

-F-fue una m-mera coincidencia-

-¿Sabes? Deberías bajar ese tono rojo de tus mejillas?-

-¿P-porque?-

-Por que ahí viene- señalo discretamente la maga al pelinegro que venía en dirección a la barra

-Hola Enana, Coneja- saludó como siempre

-Hola Gajeel- lo saludó Lucy

-H-hola Gajeel- dijo Levy sin mirarlo

-¿Estas bien Enana?-

-¡Cla-claro!, bueno Lu-chan debo ir a la librería por unas cosas, adiós- Se despidió rápidamente y salió casi corriendo ante la vista de un confundido Gajeel


	2. Tengo Miedo

Durmiendo con Gajeel

Tengo Miedo

Era ya de noche en Magnolia cuando la pequeña Levy salió de la librería quedando muy sorprendida ya que ella no se esperaba estar tanto tiempo ahí, aunque pensándolo bien lo había hecho de manera inconsciente para no encontrarse con el Dragon Slayer de hierro, así que queda de más decir que no volvió al gremio.

-¡Vaya! Debo volver a casa o si no me mojaré y se hará tarde- se dijo a si misma la McGarden.

Salió de la librería y se dirigió en dirección a su casa; por falta de espacio se tuvo que mudar de los dormitorios y consiguió un departamento no muy lejos del gremio.

Cual fue su sorpresa que su pensamiento se volvió realidad y una fuerte tormenta comenzó justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino, corrió lo más rápido posible pero como no veía nada choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpó.

-No se preocupe, debería ir a casa o cogerá un resfriado señorita- le contestó un señor amablemente.

-¡Oye! ¡Enana!-

-¡Maldicion! ¿Porque tenía que encontrármelo?- pensó para si misma mientras entraba en pánico, por que ¿quién no se pone así cuando la persona de la que estás enamorada y estuviste evitando todo el día se aparece de la nada?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Cogerás un resfriado- Le dijo el pelinegro cuando llegó con ella -Ven, tenemos que ir a un lugar más seco-

Sin decir nada, Levy lo siguió hasta una casa de madera en la cual entraron. Se dio cuenta de que esa era su casa... ¡Estaban en su casa!

-Ten esto- le dijo Gajeel mientras le lanzaba una toalla y una camiseta de el -Creo que eso será suficiente para cubrirte en lo que se seca tu ropa, ahí esta el baño, puedes cambiarte en ese lugar, y tranquila, no iré a espiar- le dijo desinteresadamente.

Levy asintió y se fue al pequeño cuarto de baño. Entró y se desvistió dejandose su ropa intima, secó su cuerpo, se puso la camiseta de Gajeel la cual era color rojo y le quedaba hasta casi medio muslo.

-Huele a el- pensó Levy... Había estado pensando mucho el día de hoy.

Cuando salió de el baño, se encontró a Gajeel sin camisa secando su cabello con una toalla.

-Lo-lo si-siento- estaba nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, ahora dime ¿tienes hambre?- como siempre su expresión era normal.

-Si, un poco- ya estaba más tranquila.

-Bien, acompañame, vamos a comer algo-

Caminó detrás de Gajeel y llegaron a la cocina donde comieron un sándwich y hierro respectivamente.

-Enana supongo que deberás quedarte aquí el día de hoy, la lluvia aun no para y no creo que quieras salir así. Mi habitación es esa de ahí- dijo señalando una puerta -Puedes dormir en ella, yo me quedaré en el sofá, buenas noches Enana- se dirigió a la sala en la cual ya había una almohada y una cobija.

Eran casi las 2 de la madrugada cuando Levy despertó, miró a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en casa de Gajeel y Lily, se recostó de nuevo pero estaba muy obscuro y la tormenta aún no paraba... Tenía miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cama y se fue a la sala donde encontró al Dragon de hierro dormido en el sofá.

-¿Qué hago? No quiero despertarlo pero... Tengo miedo, ¿y si me quedo aquí?- La McGarden no sabía que hacer pero estaba tan asustada que sin pensarlo se subió al sofá y lentamente se fue agachando, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al Dragon Slayer.

-Mmm- un ruido alerto a Levy haciendo que volteara hacia Gajeel temiendo haberlo despertado.

-Te atraparé maldito Salamander- ¡ESTABA DORMIDO! Trató de contener su risa al imaginar que estaría soñando el pelinegro.

-¡¿Y si me gusta la Enana que Lily?!- Levy se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó decir eso a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

-Enana- Gajeel suspiró su nombre al momento en que la jalaba hacia el, quedando ella acostada en su pecho y tirando la sábana sobre ellos.

Gajeel paso su brazo por la cintura de Levy mientras ella enredaba sus piernas con las de el y se rendía ante el sueño.

Ya era de día en la casa de el Redfox cuando sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba encima de el durmiendo placidamente.

-¡¿Qué hace la Enana aquí?!- entonces recordó vagamente los sucesos de la madrugada, al parecer él estaba un poco despierto.

-Gihihi, supongo que no es tan malo que se quede a dormir de vez en cuando- dijo en voz baja para el mismo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño al lado de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Después de todo, él y ella siempre estaría juntos y cuando menos se lo pudiera esperar Levy de nuevo estaría durmiendo con Gajeel.

Tan-tan mi primer historia llegó a su fin, diganme si les agradó y que puedo hacer para mejorar, perdón si tengo algún error ortográfico o de lugares y eso en el fic, la verdad aún no me pongo al corriente con el anime pero ésta idea llego a mi mente y la quise escribir, bueno me despido de ustedes, yo soy Hirika y nos vemos luego


End file.
